And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be Right in front of me
by ivressedesmaux
Summary: Newt n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable. Encore moins quelqu'un de très patient ou de très poli. Assis dans un cybercafé dans le cœur de Londres, il essayait de garder son calme tout en continuant d'écrire son roman. Mais il faut dire que ce jeune serveur – qui le fixait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes – commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs.
1. Prologue

**And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be.**

 **Right in front of me.**

 **Résumé** **:** Newt n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable. Encore moins quelqu'un de très patient ou de très poli. Assis dans un cybercafé dans le cœur de Londres, il essayait de garder son calme tout en continuant d'écrire son roman. Mais il faut dire que ce jeune serveur – qui le fixait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes – commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Newt avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui envoyer sa tasse de thé bouillante à la gueule.

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour !**

Je m'appelle **James** et je vous présente ma première fiction **Newtmas** , And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be. Right in front of me (à traduire littéralement par "Et j'ai trouvé l'amour là où il n'était pas censé se trouver. Juste devant moi").

Voici le mini prologue, le résumé de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

 _xoxo, James._


	2. Chapitre I

**And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be.**

 **Right in front of me.**

 **Chapitre I : ** « _mieux valait-il l'abstinence que vingt ans ferme »_

Assis dans un cybercafé londonien, Newt essayait à grande peine de continuer à écrire son roman. Mais la patience n'ayant jamais été son fort et s'énervant une nouvelle fois, il finit par se résoudre à enfoncer rageusement la touche « effacer » de son ordinateur avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds en soupirant. Le résultat ne le satisfaisait décidément pas. Et _qui_ donc fallait-il tuer dans ce satané café pour avoir son thé avant l'an 3000 ? Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il avait passé commande il y a plus de dix minutes déjà. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de faire bouillir de l'eau et d'y foutre un sachet de thé, si ?

Le jeune homme s'obligea à inspirer profondément afin de se calmer, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le café dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait et pour être honnête, ayant été soudainement inspiré en pleine rue pour la suite de son roman, il était entré dans le premier endroit qui lui avait semblé apte pour travailler, sans réellement faire attention à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais maintenant que l'inspiration avait déserté son esprit, il avait tout le loisir d'observer à quoi ressemblait cet endroit. Un bar en bois vernis était disposé près de la porte derrière lequel un barman – qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que Newt – discutait avec les clients. Des bouteilles étaient suspendues au plafond ainsi que des verres à pieds. De la vaisselle sale s'entassaient dans un petit évier. Les murs avaient été peint en rouge et beige et des tableaux colorés y avaient été accroché. Au centre du cybercafé se trouvait un îlot de table sur lesquelles étaient disposés des ordinateurs. Enfin, tout autour de cet îlot, dispersées çà et là se trouvaient des tables, occupées par des clients, tous plus différents les uns des autres. Newt s'était installé aussi loin que possible des tables déjà occupées, près d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur Hyde Park. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable. Mis à part le temps horriblement long pour apporter une tasse de thé – à croire que ces maudits serveurs étaient eux-même partit chercher les feuilles de thé à l'autre bout du monde – Newt appréciait ce café. **_Un endroit plutôt sympa,_** pensa-t-il. Le soleil baignait Londres d'une clarté impressionnante compte tenu du fait que l'Angleterre était un pays relativement pluvieux. C'était une belle journée.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, le jeune homme détourna son attention de la vue qui s'offrait à lui et tourna la tête. Un garçon ne devant pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans le fixait avec insistance. Il était penché derrière le bar, nettoyant une assiette au dessus de l'évier, un torchon sur l'épaule. Newt ne sût d'abord pas quoi faire. Il y avait de grande chance que le serveur, gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait, finisse par détourner les yeux et continuer à sa vaisselle. L'écrivain en herbe décida alors de ne pas faire relever et se replonger dans l'écriture de son bouquin. Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put résister à la tentation de se tourner à nouveau vers le bar afin de vérifier si le jeune homme le regardait toujours. C'était en effet toujours le cas. **_Bien_** _,_ pensa Newt, s'il veut jouer à ça, il n'était pas prêt de gagner, **_rira bien qui rira le dernier, abruti._** Il se mit alors à le fixer également, s'efforçant de pas ciller. Le serveur semblait légèrement plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre et son visage était constellé de grains de beauté. Son petit nez retroussé et un « je-ne-sais-quoi » dans son regard chocolat lui donnait un air enfantin. Tous auraient été d'accord pour affirmer que c'était une personne séduisante. A sa grande surprise, le brun lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Newt leva un sourcil dans sa direction. **_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui là ? Il commence sincèrement à me taper sur les nerfs._** Refoulant la pulsion meurtrière qui le rongeait et lançant son regard le plus féroce, il se força à se détendre. Finalement, n'y tenant plus et assoiffé, il se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas décidé, prenant bien soin de passer devant le serveur en faisant comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas.

 **\- Excusez-moi ?** Demanda-t-il, interpellant le barman, **J'ai commandé un thé au citron il y a au moins vingt minutes et je n'en ai toujours pas vu la couleur. La prochaine fois, je vous enverrais un pigeon voyageur pour passer commande, il sera sûrement plus rapide que vous à comprendre que j'aimerais avoir ma boisson avant l'extinction de la race humaine.**

Se confondant en excuses, le barman disparu rapidement derrière le comptoir après avoir attrapé une bouilloire. En plus de ne pas être quelqu'un de très sociable ou de très patient, Newt n'était pas non plus ce qu'on appelait un modèle de politesse. Et pourtant, il était anglais ! Excédé, il retourna à sa table et reprit le cours de son récit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse se posa près de son ordinateur, le forçant à lever la tête. Le jeune serveur brun qui l'avait regardé tout à l'heure se tenait derrière lui, penché sur son épaule, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur.

 **\- Ne vous gênez surtout pas, je peux carrément vous laisser ma place pour que vous puissiez mieux voir, si vous voulez. Mieux encore, je peux vous l'imprimer, histoire que vous lisiez ça tranquillement dans votre plumard ce soir,** s'agaça Newt.

 **\- Ce ne sera pas utile, je vous remercie,** répondit le serveur d'un air amusé.

 **\- Puisque de toute évidence, vous avez pris la liberté de commencer à lire _mes_ écrits sans ma permission, je me suis permis de vous proposer. Pas de gêne entre nous, apparemment ! ** Railla le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

 **\- D'après ce que je vois, il s'agit d'un roman, je me trompe ? Pourquoi écrire un roman si c'est pour ensuite empêcher les personnes qui s'y intéressent de le lire ?**

Il n'y avait pas une once de moqueries dans la voix du serveur. De toute évidence, il ne se moquait pas de lui et posait une _vraie_ question à laquelle il attendait visiblement une réponse. Newt ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, un air choqué abordant son visage, mais se ravisa, ne sachant finalement quoi répondre. Le serveur ricana.

 **\- Je m'appelle Thomas,** dit-il en tendant sa main à l'écrivain.

 **\- Super, ravi de le savoir. Est-ce que Thomas aurait maintenant l'amabilité d'aller se faire cuire un œuf avant que je lui fasse avaler ma tasse de thé par les narines ?**

 **\- Autant de politesse me met mal à l'aise. Mais enchanté également. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Deux minutes de conversation et on commence à se tutoyer ? Serions-nous en train de devenir intime sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?**

 **\- Après la magnifique démonstration de politesse dont tu m'as fait preuve, je me suis dit que te tutoyer ne te choquerait pas.**

 **\- Et malgré cette – je cite – « magnifique démonstration de politesse », vous n'avez apparemment toujours pas compris que vous pouviez déguerpir.**

Apparemment vexé par la tournure que prenait cet échange, Thomas lança un regard méprisant à Newt et tourna vivement les talons, s'éloignant à grands pas vers le bar. Passablement énervé, Newt ferma plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son ordinateur, avala d'une traite son thé encore brûlant, déposa un billet de cinq livres sur la tables et s'en alla, son outil de travail sous le bras. Un regard en direction du bar confirma ce qu'il pensait : Thomas le fixait de nouveau. Décidé à ne pas y faire attention, le blond franchit les portes battantes du cybercafé, non sans se risquer à lancer un dernier regard au serveur. Une expression ampli de colère le faisait abaisser les sourcils tandis qu'il nettoyait rageusement un verre, fixant toujours le client. Et cette fois, ce fût au tour de Newt de lui envoyer un sourire en coin. _**Round 1 : Thomas 0 / Newt 1.**_

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour !**

Voici le premier chapitre de And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be. Right in front of me. J'espère fortement qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens également à m'excuser de la présentation du chapitre, ça fait un peu "tassé" etc, mais je ne suis pas encore au fonctionnement de ce site, je modifierais tout ça quand je m'y serais un peu habituée.

 _xoxo, James._


	3. Chapitre II

**And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be.**

 **Right in front of me.**

 **Chapitre II** **:** _« excuses dissimulées et plats chinois »_

Debout au bord de la route, Newt attendait le bus numéro sept, piétinant sur place pour se tenir chaud. Le journée ensoleillé de l'avant veille ressemblait à un lointain souvenir et l'hiver semblait être arrivé en une nuit. Tirant sur sa cigarette, l'anglais fixait le panneau d'affichage des horaires d'un air distrait. Si distrait qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le bus qui venait de s'arrêter à son niveau, manquant de le louper. Lâchant un juron dans sa barbe, il monta à bord et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un siège défoncé, soupirant bruyamment. Maintenant qu'il était assis, il ne pût ignorer son estomac qui lui jouait des tours, sa gorge nouée et ses genoux agités d'un tic nerveux. Et cette fois, le froid n'était pas la cause de ce tremblement. Newt déverrouilla d'un geste automatique son téléphone, et relit pour la x-ième fois le dernier message qu'il avait reçu, une heure plus tôt :

✉ _« Tu devrais t'excuser. Ramène toi à l'appartement quand c'est fait (et n'oublie pas de prendre chinois)._

 _Minho. »_

Minho était le meilleur ami de Newt depuis maintenant plus de quinze ans. Il s'était rencontré en CP et ne s'étaient plus séparés depuis. Quelques querelles avaient failli avoir raison de leur amitié une ou deux fois, mais leur lien était trop fort pour être brisé si facilement. Lorsqu'il avait reçu ce message à 18h24, Newt avait dans un premier temps décidé de ne pas y répondre et de reprendre la lecture de _Harry Potter,_ celle-ci ayant été grossièrement interrompu par le message de son meilleur ami. Mais plus le temps passait et plus le blond avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur le chapitre qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de lire. N'y tenant plus, il s'était levé et avait fait les cent pas dans son appartement, jusqu'à ce que la vieille du dessous soit venue frapper chez lui pour lui dire de la mettre un peu en veilleuse. Après lui avoir adressé des excuses et un sourire hypocrite, il lui avait violemment claqué la porte au nez tandis qu'elle avait continuaé de brailler devant le judas. Puis soudain, il avait attrapé sa veste en cuir, était sortit en trombe de son apparemment sans même prendre la peine de fermer à clef et s'était engouffré dans l'ascenseur. Et voilà où il en était actuellement. Pressant le bouton « stop » du bus, il attrapa son téléphone, et tapa rapidement une réponse à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

✉ _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que veuille me faire faire un truc pareil. Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais réellement le faire. Ton influence aura raison de ma santé mentale, un jour. Salopard._

 _Newt. »_

Arrivé dans le cœur de Londres, Newt s'arrêta d'abord près d'un restaurant chinois où il commanda rapidement son repas ainsi que celui de Minho, puis prit à contre cœur le chemin menant au cybercafé où travaillait Thomas. Il espérait secrètement que ce dernier ait déjà fini son service afin de ne pas avoir à lui présenter ses excuses, ou, dans le pire des cas, qu'il soit en train de faire la fermeture et qu'il puisse s'expliquer avec lui sans avoir à sentir le regard des clients posés sur lui. L'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac fit comprendre à Newt qu'il était à présent à quelques mètres du café. Il reconnaissait sa façade rouge et beige, ainsi que son enseigne accroché au dessus de la porte indiquant « _Bienvenue dans Le Labyrinthe »._ Inspirant et expirant lentement, Newt traversa la rue et se retrouva en face de la porte battante du dit Labyrinthe. L'intérieur était complètement éteint, à l'exception d'une petite lueur au fond du bar qui éclairait faiblement le dessus verni du comptoir. L'anglais fût fortement tenté de faire demi tour et d'aller rejoindre Minho tout de suite. Après tout, le bar était manifestement fermé pour la soirée, il n'allait pas présenter ses excuses à une porte en bois. Alors qu'il avait commencé à faire demi tour, il revint brusquement sur ses pas et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. **_Pourvu que ce soit fermé, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit fermé._** Mais lorsqu'il poussa lourdement la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Newt se retrouva dans l'entrée, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Alors qu'il s'astreignait au calme, une voix le sortit de sa torpeur, le faisant violemment sursauter.

 **\- On est fermé.**

Newt aura reconnu cette voix entre milles. Son auteur n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir de la réserve.

 **\- Je sais.**

Je sais. _Je sais._ C'est tout ce que Newt avait trouvé à répondre. Mais c'était toutefois mieux que de s'enfuir du bar à toutes jambes. Ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé du plomb, il s'appuya contre le bar et entreprit d'observer les tableaux colorés qu'il avait remarqué la dernière fois. Un attira particulièrement son attention. Il s'agissait de la silhouette noire d'un jeune homme sur un fond multi-colore. La silhouette semblait se détacher véritablement du tableau, de tenter de s'en extraire, d'en sortir. Fasciné par la vue de ce tableau, un juron s'échappa de ce que Newt pensait être la réserve et le refaisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois en une minute. Mais diable, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ? Cette fois-ci, son sachet de nourriture chinois s'était échappé de ses mains et s'était écrasé dans un bruit sourd sur le carrelage noir du cybercafé, répandant de la sauce soja partout. Laissant une flopée de juron sortir de sa bouche sans prendre la peine chuchoter, Newt entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts. Il attrapa les serviettes que la cuisinière lui avait mises dans le sachet à emporter et essuya rapidement le sol. Se relevant doucement afin de ne rien faire tomber d'autre, il chercha des yeux la poubelle, sans la voir ni près du bar, ni près de l'îlot d'ordinateur.

 **\- Derrière toi, au pied de la porte.**

Newt tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la réserve. Thomas était négligemment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, et le regardait un sourire en coin. Sourire que Newt ne lui rendit pas.

 **\- Je suppose que ta tête gonflée d'orgueil t'empêche également de comprendre ce que je dis. Nous sommes fermés. Fermés. F-E-R-M-E-S.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'épelle le mot « fermé », je ne suis pas totalement abruti. Si c'était le cas, je serais sûrement serveur,** cracha Newt en regardant ce dernier d'un œil noir.

 **\- Si tu es venu m'insulter encore une fois,** répondit Thomas en riant jaune, **tu aurais pu attendre demain. J'ai bossé dix heures aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin prétentieux qui vienne me retenir au bar simplement pour le bonheur de satisfaire un caprice puéril.**

On voyait aisément que le brun tentait de garder son calme. Une réplique sanglante s'apprêtait à franchir les lèvres de Newt, mais il parvint à se retenir, difficilement cependant. Un silence se créa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient enclin à prendre la parole une nouvelle fois. Ce fût finalement Thomas qui rompit ce pesant moment.

 **\- C'est tout ce qu'il te fallait ? Parce que si oui, je peux me permettre de te foutre à la porte sans me sentir coupable.**

 **\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Et là, qui est-ce qui est impoli ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas chargée de t'apporter une tasse de thé avant la fin du millénaire.**

Newt soupira et prit l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts après s'être frappé le front du plat de la main. C'était plus fort que lui, ce serveur lui tapait tellement sur le système qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le renvoyer bouler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Lui faire des excuses s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** S'agaça Thomas.

 _ **M'excuser, même si ce n'est pas forcément facile à remarquer actuellement.**_ Pourtant, les mots refusèrent de sortir de la bouche du blond. Au bout d'un silence qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité, il se lança. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres n'étaient pas du tout ceux qu'il aurait voulu dire.

 **\- Vous avez faim ?**

Thomas le regarda tout d'abord d'un air surpris, avant d'éclater de rire, apparemment persuadé que Newt se payait une fois de plus sa tête.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Demanda-t-il une fois son calme retrouvé.

 **\- Sérieusement,** répondit Newt en lui lançant une boîte de nems.

Le serveur regarda Newt, puis le repas qui venait de lui être donné. Puis Newt. Puis le repas. Puis Newt. Puis le repas.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, tocard.**

 **\- Tocard ?**

 **\- C'est le nom qui vous correspond le mieux. Et sachant que je ne me souviens plus de votre prénom, je trouve ça plutôt pas mal.**

Mensonges que tout ça. Newt se souvenait très bien de son prénom, mais il avait préféré une nouvelle fois saisir l'opportunité de se foutre de lui.

 **\- Thomas. C'est Thomas.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Et le jeune homme se serait donné des claques s'il s'était écouté. Il venait de se contredire tout seul, et passait maintenant pour le dernier des blaireaux. Thomas le gratifia d'un sourire.

 **\- On se demande si ce ne serait pas toi le tocard, en fin de compte.**

 **\- C'est ça, on se le demande,** railla Newt ironiquement. **Sur ce, bonne soirée.**

 **\- C'est ton mode de fonctionnement, ça ? Tu te prends la honte, tu te rends compte que pour une fois dans ta vie, une autre personne que toi a raison, alors tu prends la fuite ?**

 **\- Je ne prends pas la fuite,** s'agaça le blond. **Seulement, une dizaine de minutes dans la même pièce** **qu'un serveur et je deviens particulièrement con. Alors je ne préfère pas rester plus longtemps, vois-tu ? Je commence à te ressembler suffisamment à mon goût.**

 **\- Tiens, tiens. On se tutoie maintenant ? On dirait bien que c'est moi qui ne me suis pas rendu compte de notre nouvelle intimité.**

Et voilà qu'une pulsion meurtrière reprenait Newt. Il y aurait bien longtemps que Thomas aurait le dentier accroché au comptoir en bois s'il s'était écouté.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?**

 **\- Je suis étudiant** , répondit Newt bien qu'il ne vit pas le rapport avec la choucroute.

 **\- Je le suis aussi.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?** Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil d'un air blasé.

 **\- Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre de la façon la plus gentille possible – et crois moi, être gentil à ton égard, c'est pas la chose la plus simple au monde – c'est qu'être serveur, ce n'est peut-être pas très glorieux comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, je te l'accorde, mais que contrairement à toi qui galère à payer tes frais d'inscriptions à l'université, ton loyer et tes factures, il se trouve que je n'ai pas de dettes et encore moins de problèmes avec tout ça.**

 **\- Je réitère,** reprit Newt après de longues secondes de silence, en contenant la fureur qui lui brûlait la gorge, **bonne soirée, _tocard._**

Insistant bien sur le dernier mot, il tourna le dos au serveur et attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une main sur son épaule l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

 **\- J'accepte tes excuses.**

Newt se retourna vivement.

 **\- Mes excuses ?**

 **\- Oui, tes excuses. Je suppose que ce repas en était le sens caché. Ton orgueil t'empêchant de t'excuser réellement, tu m'as filé quelque chose pour me faire comprendre que tu étais désolé. En l'occurrence de la bouffe, vu que c'est ce que tu avais sur toi. Je t'en suis plutôt reconnaissait, d'ailleurs, je crève la dalle. Et je t'avoue que je n'aurais pas compris si tu m'avais filé du papier toilette.**

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche du blond. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de tête ainsi qu'un léger sourire en coin, et poussa la porte battante. Le froid de la nuit lui mordait la peau et il se mit bientôt à claquer des dents. Il avait parcouru une centaine de mètres lorsque, sans réfléchir, il rebroussa chemin, entra une nouvelle fois dans le bar. Thomas sursauta et releva brusquement la tête, la bouche pleine de nems, de la sauce soja coulant légèrement sur son menton.

 **\- Newt. Je m'appelle Newt.**

Et devant le regard médusé du serveur, il ressortit, cette fois définitivement, du bar et s'alluma une clope tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de l'appartement de Minho. _**Round 2 : Thomas 1 / Newt 1.**_

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour !**

Le deuxième chapitre est arrivé. Je tenais à vous remercier pour les plus de 200 vues en 24h, ça me touche beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont justifiées !

 _xoxo, James._


	4. Chapitre III

**And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be.**

 **Right in front of me.**

 **Chapitre III** **:** _« gala ennuyeux et pari perdu »_

Newt, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement d'une porte en bois, regardait d'un œil ennuyé la grande sale qui s'offrait à lui. Des centaines de tables rondes étaient disposées çà et là, tout en laissant le milieu de la salle libre afin que les couples aient la possibilité de danser à leur guise. Un énorme buffet recouvert de plats plus appétissant les uns que les autres le recouvraient, dégageant une odeur des plus alléchante. Newt observait avec attention les personnes en face de lui qui se mouvaient avec plus ou moins de grâce sur la piste de danse. Tous ces gens en costard et ces femmes élégantes en longues robes de soirée lui donnaient la nausée. C'était pour cette raison que Newt évitait le plus souvent ce genre d'événement où tout le monde ne pensait qu'à étaler aux yeux de toute la population leur fric et leurs prétendues réussites. Ses yeux ambrés se perdirent rapidement dans le vide, et l'anglais s'égara rapidement dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la soirée d'hier soir, qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Minho.

Vers huit heure et demie ce matin, affalé sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, Newt avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder ses yeux ouverts et à ne pas se rendormir de nouveau. La fatigue lui rongeait les paupières et menaçait de le faire sombrer dans les bras de Morphée à tout moment. Minho, son meilleur ami, occupait le fauteuil d'en face et était profondément endormi, sa tête reposant mollement sur son épaule, sa bouche entre-ouverte. Une pile de papier – dont la moitié s'était d'ores et déjà renversé par terre – reposait sur ses genoux, et une boîte de sushis et de nems vide gisaient à ses pieds. Newt ne pût s'empêcher de trouver son ami attendrissant ainsi étant. D'habitude, Minho était principalement une tête de con buté et doté d'un sens de l'humour assez spécial. Malgré tout, il demeurait envers et contre tous le meilleur ami – même plus, le frère de cœur – de Newt.

Lorsque Newt avait frappé à la porte de son meilleur ami hier soir, après s'être expliqué avec Thomas – si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça – Minho l'avait accueilli dans son appartement. Ils avaient longuement discuté, jusqu'à l'épuisement pour être honnête. Tous les sujets avaient été abordé. Newt avait raconté, en détails suite à l'insistance de l'asiatique, la suite de son altercation avec le serveur. Il avait été le premier au courant, le premier que Newt avait appelé lorsqu'il était sorti en trombe de ce cybercafé, passablement énervé il y a deux jours de cela, c'était donc parfaitement normal que son meilleur ami ait le droit de savoir le déroulement final des événements. Il avait bien fallu une heure au blond afin de pouvoir raconter correctement ce qui s'était passé entre Thomas et lui, son histoire ayant été entrecoupé par les protestations incessantes de Minho sur le fait que Newt avait eu – et je cite : « _le culot de donner son repas à Thomas, le laissant ainsi affamé et frustré après une longue journée de travail »._

Le blond sourit discrètement au souvenir de cette soirée. Les deux garçons avaient beaucoup ri. S'il s'était écouté, il serait resté chez son meilleur ami à manger des céréales devant la télévision. Malheureusement, il avait promis à sa mère d'être présent à son gala de charité. C'était un événement qu'elle organisait chaque année, au profit de la lutte contre le cancer. Newt soutenait activement ce genre de lutte et appréciait ce genre d'œuvre caritative. C'était les personnes présentes à ces événements qu'il ne supportait pas. Ils n'étaient pas intéressés par la lutte contre le cancer ou quoi que ce soit, ils tentaient simplement de se faire remarquer, d'étaler leurs richesses afin d'impressionner le moins aisé. D'un air dégoûté, il regarda la dame en face de lui. Elle portait une robe en satin bleu ainsi qu'un grossier diadème ornée de pierres précieuses. _**Ridicule,**_ pensa-t-il. Elle venait de ranger dans son sac à main un chéquier en cuir, ayant fait juste avant un don relativement généreux. Elle regardait maintenant d'un air odieux les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, comme si elle les défiait de faire mieux qu'elle. _**Pitoyable.**_

Dépité, il s'avança d'un pas vif en direction du bar, s'assit sur un haut tabouret en bois et, après avoir consulté la carte des boissons, replongea dans ses pensées. Une voix suave le sortit cependant rapidement de sa rêverie.

 **\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ?**

Newt releva vivement la tête, si vivement qu'il s'en fit mal aux cervicales. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles mais en l'entendant, il avait espéré qu'il se trompait. Thomas lui avait posé cette question au creux de l'oreille du blond. Ayant troqué son habituel jean/basket ainsi que son tablier orange criard contre un costard noir et un nœud de papillon, Newt eût du mal à en croire ses yeux. Un tout nouvel homme semblait être apparu devant lui et un sourire malicieux lui maquillait le visage. Un haussement de sourcil du serveur fit comprendre à Newt que non seulement il n'avait toujours pas passé commande mais lui fit également prendre conscience qu'il devait sans doute fixer Thomas d'une façon peu polie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?**

Au diable la politesse.

 **\- Je pensais que ça se remarquait. Je travaille, Newt, je travaille.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'ai-je dit mon prénom ?** Se lamenta ce dernier en grimaçant.

 **\- Parce qu'après la magnifique démonstration de courtoisie dont tu m'avais fait preuve, mais surtout après l'épisode désastreux de « je-t'offre-des-nems-pour-me-faire-pardonner », tu me devais bien ça.**

 **\- Je ne te devais rien du tout,** cracha Newt. **Mais j'avoue que l'épisode des nems était désastreux : j'espérais que tu avales ta bouffe de travers et que tu meurs étouffer avec, mais apparemment, non seulement ce n'est pas arrivé mais en plus de ça tu as pris ça comme des excuses. Et je prendrais un double martini avec une olive noire.**

Thomas sortit un verre de l'étagère se trouvant derrière lui et le remplit d'un alcool clair et ambré en ricanant. Il balança plus qu'il n'ajouta une olive au fond du verre, éclaboussant le bar en bois de boisson. Alors que Newt tendait la main pour attraper son verre, le serveur lui barra le passage avec son bras d'un air amusé.

 **\- Je vais avoir besoin de voir ta carte d'identité, jeune homme.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Demanda Newt en levant un sourcil, un air exaspéré sur son visage.

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le droit de vendre de l'alcool au mineur.**

En Angleterre, la majorité était fixée à vingt et un ans. Passablement énervé, Newt sortit sa carte d'identité et la tendit à Thomas.

 **\- Newton Isaac. Né le 25/05/94. Domicilié au 384 crossed Road, à Londres. Intéressant, tout ça.**

 **\- Tu devrais dire tout ça plus fort, je penses que le cambrioleur qui vient d'être relâché de la prison la plus proche n'a pas entendu très précisément où j'habitais,** râla Newt avec colère en arrachant sa carte d'identité des mains du brun.

 **\- Ne me tente pas. En tout cas, je vais devoir reprendre ce verre, tu n'as que vingt ans.**

Newt sentit toute patience le quitter.

 **\- Écoute moi bien, tocard,** lui lança-t-il en attrapant le serveur par le col de sa chemise et en approchant son visage si près du sien qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, **j'ai vingt ans, certes, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je bois et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Depuis que je suis arrivé à ce gala, je n'attends qu'une chose, une bonne raison de me barrer d'ici. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais là, j'ai pensé que c'en était une suffisante mais j'ai préféré rester là en me disant que c'était une simple coïncidence, mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Si tu ne veux pas me servir, très bien, ne me sert pas. J'irais dans d'autres bars moins regardants que toi et ce sera parfait. Mais tu perdras non seulement un client mais également dix balles. C'est à toi de voir mais dépêche toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.**

Il lâcha brusquement le col de la chemise de Thomas et le repoussa le plus loin possible de lui.

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration si bien que celle-ci était maintenant saccadé. Toutefois, il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher à Thomas. Inutile de montrer à ce dernier que toute cette histoire, depuis leur première rencontre _Au Labyrinthe_ jusqu'à maintenant l'affectait plus que de raisons, et surtout pas d'une façon positive. Au contraire, Newt, qui n'était déjà pas un caractère facile, était maintenant constamment en colère dès qu'il apercevait Thomas, dès que Minho faisait allusion à lui, ou dès qu'on lui servait un thé. En face de lui, Thomas le jaugeait du regard. Il le fixa ainsi pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de sourire brièvement.

 **\- Bien. Je vais te proposer quelque chose, Newton...**

 **\- C'est Newt,** répliqua ce dernier en serrant les deux.

 **\- Un simple petit pari. Si tu gagnes, je te donne ton verre et j'efface ton ardoise, c'est moi qui te l'offre. Si, en revanche, tu es le perdant, je te donne simplement une limonade et j'aurais le droit de te demander _quelque chose_ , que tu seras obligé de faire.**

 **\- Comme quoi, par exemple ?**

 **\- Par exemple,** et l'expression de Thomas s'éclaira soudain en un sourire triomphant, **si je te demande de me donner ton numéro, de me prêter ta veste ou de me passer une clope, tu seras obligé de le faire.**

Newt se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

 **\- Tu n'auras le droit de me demander _qu'une_ seule chose ?**

 **\- Une seule et unique chose.**

Ce fût maintenant au tour du blond de jauger Thomas du regard. C'était bien trop simple, où était l'entourloupe ? Il était persuadé qu'à moins que le serveur ne soit parfaitement sûr de son coup, il ne lui aurait jamais proposé un ultimatum aussi simple. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de se tirer d'ici au plus vite et ne pas faire attention à Thomas, et alors qu'il allait répondre par une réplique cinglante, il regarda le jeune homme lui faisant face et lui déclara d'une voix si blanche qu'il ne se reconnut pas :

 **\- C'est d'accord. Quel est le pari ?**

 **\- Oh, rien de bien sorcier, c'est assez simple, en vérité. Tu vas aller voir autant de personnes que tu peux et tu vas leur faire une blague. N'importe laquelle. Si tu parviens à faire rire quelqu'un, je te paye ton verre. Tu as une heure.**

Thomas appuya son coude sur le bar et sourit de toutes ses dents à Newt, qui, contrairement au serveur, n'avait pas du tout un air triomphant affiché sur son visage. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas parti de ce qu'on appelait la haute société, il n'était pas stupide et savait très bien que toutes les personnes ici présentes étaient d'une nature coincée comme on en trouvait peu. C'était le genre de personnalité qui avait grandi une balais enfoncé dans le rectum, et qui n'avait jamais eu envie de le retirer sous prétexte que ça allait faire mal. Il était bien plus probable que Newt arrive à rouler un patin à Beyoncé que de faire rire une de ces personnes. Il avait d'ores et déjà perdu, et apparemment, au vue de la tête amusé de Thomas, lui aussi le savait depuis le début.

Furieux, Newt lança un dernier regard ampli de colère et de dégoût à Thomas et s'éloigna à grand pas du bar. Poussant si fort la porte battante de la salle des fêtes qu'elle cogna avec force le mur, le blond marcha une vingtaine de mètre et se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'herbe humide. Il entendait encore le tumulte des rires et des conversations ainsi que la musique, mais dans un brouhaha incertain. Après avoir sorti une cigarette de la poche de son manteau, Newt l'alluma d'une main tremblante. Après quelques bouffées de nicotine, il sentit que le stress commençait à diminuer. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Thomas l'avait eu en beauté et, bien qu'il avait senti le piège, il s'était précipité dedans tête baissée. Un bruit de graviers sur lesquels on marchait fit redresser la tête à Newt. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un poids s'asseoir dans l'herbe près de lui dans un bruit sourd. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers la personne qui était à côté de lui pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Thomas. _**Round 3 : Thomas 2 / Newt 1.**_

 **\- On est mauvais joueur, Newton ?**

Les yeux perdus dans la vide, Newt eût envie de gifler le serveur et eût grand mal à se contenir. _**Il fallait simplement l'ignorer,**_ se disait-il. Il n'y avait eu nul doute que le brun l'avait appelé Newton dans le but de le faire réagir. _**Il ne m'aura pas à ce jeu là.**_

 **\- Ne fais pas ton gamin, Newton. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas manqué de me faire passer pour le dernier des abrutis si tu en avais eu l'occasion, non ? Et je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire redescendre sur terre, mon petit. Actuellement, tu n'es qu'un gamin odieux et pourri gâté qui passe son temps à remballer tous ceux qui l'entourent, le tout en se croyant supérieur. Et les petits fils à papa dans ton genre, je ne les supporte pas, tu m'entends ? Je ne les supporte pas, Newton.**

Toujours décidé à ignorer Thomas, Newt ne répondit rien. Ses yeux fixaient la fleur qui se trouvait devant lui, s'obligeant à adopter un air impassible. Néanmoins, il se sentait pourtant bouillir, tout au fond de lui. Quelque chose menaçait d'exploser. Il aurait volontiers envoyé ce stupide brun se faire voir au bois de Boulogne, mais ç'aurait été trahir la décision qu'il avait prise en allumant sa cigarette : l'ignorer. Rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette, sentant la colère monter de plus en plus en lui, une question avait envie de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres : si Thomas ne le supportait pas à ce point, pourquoi perdait-il autant de temps à lui parler ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Thomas reprit.

 **\- Mais tu sais pourquoi je reste là, assis dans une pelouse mouillée, en costard qui m'a coûté la peau du cul et que je risque de salir en étant ici, près de toi ?**

Newt fit non de la tête.

 **\- Parce que tu n'es pas que comme ça, au fond de toi. Je le sais, je le sens. Et toi aussi tu en es conscient. Oh bien sûr, je pense tout ce que j'ai dit de toi avant,** ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Newt, **mais je dis seulement qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es autre chose. Tu sais,** conclut-il en se relevant, **on a tous une part de bien et une part de mal en nous. C'est stupide à dire, mais c'est vrai. Et s'il y a autant de mal en toi, c'est sûrement qu'il y aussi bien plus de bien que dans la plupart des autres personnes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Penses-y.**

Et alors qu'il esquissait un pas vers la porte, il ajouta :

 **\- Et un pari est un pari, je te rappelle donc tu me dois _quelque chose, Newton._**

 **\- Je-ne-m'appelle-pas-Newton,** siffla le blond entre ses dents. **Je m'appelle Newt.**

Un sourire éclaira rapidement le visage du serveur, et Newt savait très bien pourquoi. Il avait craqué. Il avait parlé. Thomas avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Quoi qu'il manquait tout de même _quelque chose_ , et Newt était un homme de parole...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Une danse,** répondit Thomas sans ciller.

 **\- Une danse ?** Répéta Newt d'un air incrédule.

 **\- Une danse. Un slow, pour être plus précis.**

Devant l'air outré de Newt, il lui tendit une main que le blond mit quelques secondes à saisir. Une fois debout l'un en face de l'autre, quoi qu'à bonne distance tout de même, ce fût Newt qui rompit le silence qui s'était créer entre eux.

 **\- Et maintenant ?**

 **\- Et maintenant...**

Il marqua une pause.

Thomas sortit son téléphone de sa poche, cliqua sur plusieurs boutons et, après fait défiler une liste impressionnante de chansons, appuya sur _Stronger than eve_ r de Raleigh Ritchie.

 **\- Et maintenant, on danse, Newt.**

Ledit Newt n'esquissa pas un mouvement, cependant.

 **\- Je ne sais pas danser,** dit-il, ce qui était à la fois une excuse et à la fois vraie.

 **\- Ça tombe bien, moi, je sais. Il va falloir qu'on se rapproche un peu.**

Il glissa une main au creux des reins de Newt et le tira vers lui pour le rapprocher de son corps. Leurs torses étaient maintenant collés, la main de Thomas résidant toujours en bas du dos du blond.

 **\- Bien. Alors, maintenant, tu vas poser ta main gauche sur mon épaule. Oui, comme ça. Et tu vas prendre ma main droite dans la tienne. Voilà, très bien. Et maintenant, on tourne. Suis mes pas, c'est assez simple, tu verras.**

Newt fixait ses pieds d'un air maussade. Non seulement il n'était pas bon en danse, mais si en plus de ça il devait danser _un slow avec Thomas,_ c'était sincèrement le début de la fin.

 **\- Ne pense pas à tes pas. Ne regarde pas tes pieds. Regarde moi. Regarde moi dans les yeux.**

L'anglais avait du mal à déglutir et à ignorer le stress qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il osa enfin regarder Thomas dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un chocolat profondément impressionnant. C'était les plus beaux yeux marrons que Newt n'avait jamais vu. Conscient qu'il détaillait d'une façon quelque peu gênante le serveur, il détourna rapidement le regard. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là, lorsqu'il fût de nouveau capable de réfléchir convenablement, que Newt remarqua que la musique s'était terminée mais que ça n'empêchait pas Thomas de continuer à le faire tournoyer. Le blond s'écarta vivement du torse du serveur, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé.

 **\- La musique est terminée, Thomas.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Et alors ? Et alors, on avait dit un slow, pas vingt.**

 **\- Techniquement, j'avais dit une danse, pas une musique. La danse s'arrête donc quand je l'ai décidé.**

 **\- Et bien, moi, j'ai décidé que j'allais te donner une bonne leçon si tu ne me foutais pas la paix de suite. J'ai perdu le pari, tu as eu ta danse alors du vent. Zou. Du balais, tocard, je t'ai assez vu pour le reste de ma vie.**

Et devant le regard d'incompréhension de Thomas, Newt attrapa son briquet resté dans l'herbe, et, se disant que décidément il détestait les galas, pris la direction de son appartement. **_Round 4 : Thomas 2 / Newt 2._**

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour !**

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, mais j'étais en voyage en Italie avec mon petit ami, je n'avais donc pas la tête à écrire (et je n'avais pas internet haha).

Je tenais à vous remercier pour les **+600** vues, pour **les reviews, les followers, les favorites**... Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir !

Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec la musique sur laquelle Newtmas danse un slow, à savoir _Stronger than ever_ de **Raleigh Ritchie**.

Je suis plutôt stressée par rapport à ce chapitre, alors en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit.

 _xoxo, James._


	5. Chapitre IV

**And I found love where he wasn't supposed to be.**

 **Right in front of me.**

 **Chapitre IV :** _« perte de mémoire, accident et nouveau docteur »_

Appuyé contre la rembarre en métal de l'hôpital, Newt alluma d'une main tremblante une nouvelle cigarette. Combien en avait-il fumé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici en début de soirée, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que c'était la seule chose qui s'était révélée efficace pour le détendre. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir comment allait Minho le rendait fou. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient et ses mains avaient grande peine à exécuter ce que son cerveau leurs ordonnait _._ Mais bon Dieu, que faisait ce foutu médecin ? L'inquiétude que Newt avait éprouvé pour son meilleur ami avait dissipé tout le reste, mais maintenant que la cigarette l'avait détendue, il trouvait ça étonnant, voire même très agaçant, qu'un médecin ou un infirmier ne soit pas passé lui dire ne serait-ce que ce dont Minho souffrait. D'un geste nerveux, se passant la main dans les cheveux, le jeune homme jeta rapidement son mégot et poussa brusquement les portes battantes des urgences, cherchant rapidement n'importe quelle personne qui serait apte à le renseigner sur l'état de son ami. Après un bref coup d'œil à la salle d'attente, il se dirigea d'un pas vif et décidé vers une petite rousse en blouse blanche qui était penchée sur le bureau du secrétariat, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour lui demander dans quelle chambre il pourrait trouver Minho qu'elle l'avait planté en lui lançant une vague excuse comme quoi elle n'avait pas le temps, qu'elle devait vite retourner travailler. Dépité, Newt se laissa lourdement tombé sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Le moment où il s'était réveillé complètement vaseux ce matin lui semblait à présent si loin qu'il se demandait si plusieurs jours ne s'étaient pas écoulés sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce matin là, Newt s'était réveillé avec l'horrible impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur qui lui martelait le crâne. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se redresser en position assise dans son lit, et avait dû, en l'espace de deux heures, avaler l'équivalent d'un million de boîte d'aspirine. Son corps se refusait à tous mouvements brusques – voire à tous mouvements tout court – et le blond n'avait donc eu d'autres choix que de rester assis là, à maudire les litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Bien que la fin de soirée on ne peut plus flou dans son esprit, certains moments lui revenaient de temps en temps en mémoire, quoi que restant largement confus : il se revoyait laisser Thomas en plan pour x-ième fois, quitter le gala, rentrer dans un bar et commander une vodka. Puis une deuxième. Ainsi qu'une troisième. A partir de la quatrième, Newt ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs de la suite des événements et il avait eu beau se creuser la cervelle en quête d'autres flash-back qui auraient pu l'éclairer sur ses agissements, la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à se remémorer fût la jolie paille rouge pailletée que la serveuse lui avait mis dans son verre en lui lançant un clin d'œil tandis qu'il commençait à être passablement ivre.

Soupirant bruyamment, le jeune homme s'était laissé retomber lourdement sur son oreiller, lui arrachant un gémissement lorsque sa tête avait heurté plus violemment qu'il ne le pensait possible ce dernier. Comment avait-il pu boire autant ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se biturer la tronche au point de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait pu coucher avec Megan Fox qu'il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu et encore moins souvenu. Il aurait voulu se donner des baffes. Il était grand temps de se reprendre en main. Rassemblant tout le courage et la motivation dont il avait été capable, le jeune homme avait repoussé sans conviction sa couette, attrapé sa serviette de bain traînant sur sa chaise de bureau et s'était dirigé vers sa salle de bain. Mais alors qu'il allait se glisser dans sa douche, un message l'avait brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Il avait alors coupé le jet d'eau, et s'était dirigé vers sa table basse, où gisait encore son téléphone. Un seul message. Une seule petite phrase, toute simple, mais qui pourtant, avait réussi à le détruire de l'intérieur, qui avait suffit à briser son cœur en plusieurs milliers de morceaux.

✉ _«_ _Minho a eu un accident._

 _Hôpital Elizabeth, 254 Main Street. »_

Il s'était alors habillé à la hâte et s'était rué hors de son appartement. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait couru aussi rapidement. Il bousculait les gens dans la rue, leur criant de déguerpir, leur donnant des coups de coude. Ses jambes étaient en feu mais peu lui importait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante et rauque, ses joues s'échauffaient, rougissaient au rythme de sa course effrénée. Son cerveau ne lui répondait plus que par instinct, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'était-il arrivé à Minho ? Comment pourrait-il survivre si son meilleur ami devait y rester ? Comment pourrait-il, lui, y survivre, sans Minho, la seule personne qu'il était sûr d'aimer ?

Les minutes semblaient durer des heures, et Newt se sentait devenir fou. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans cet hôpital, à attendre désespérément des nouvelles de son meilleur ami ? Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était coincé dans cette prison aux murs blancs. Son pied martelait bruyamment le carrelage de la salle d'attente, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran d'une télé qu'il faisait semblant de regarder. Il se moquait éperdument des regards courroucés que lui lançaient les autres patients, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la jeune femme en blouse blanche qui s'était planté devant lui et qui l'appelait par son prénom.

 **\- Monsieur Isaac ? Newton ? Newton, vous m'entendez ?**

Difficilement, Newt détourna ses yeux de l'écran de télévision qui passait le dernier épisode des experts et les posa sur l'infirmière en face de lui. Elle était grande et élancée, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés par une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, comme la couleur de l'océan. Elle abordait un sourire bienveillant, et Newt pensa qu'elle aurait pu être encore plus belle sans cette blouse blanche d'hôpital qui était trois fois trop grande pour elle. _**"Elle plairait à Minho",**_ songea-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Sa bouche lui paraissait sèche, ses yeux le brûlaient et ses paumes étaient moites.

 **\- Monsieur Isaac, je sais que ce n'est pas simple d'être assis là à attendre des nouvelles d'un être cher mais vous devez être patient.**

 **\- Patient ?** Répéta Newt après un bref moment d'incompréhension. **Vous me demandez d'être patient ? Ça fait des heures que j'attends que quelqu'un me dise quelque chose sur l'état de mon meilleur ami et pourtant aucuns employés de cet foutu hôpital ne m'a accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard,** s'écria t-il. **Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai besoin de savoir, je...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?** Interrompit une voix grave dans le dos de Newt. **Teresa, laissez, je m'en occupe. C'est moi qui suis en charge de son ami, je peux me débrouiller avec ce jeune homme.**

 **\- Mais...** (Un regard sévère de la part du jeune médecin dissuada la-dite Teresa de continuer.) **Très bien.**

Newt n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'infirmière partir. Il attendit de ne plus entendre le claquement de ces escarpins sur le carrelage pour ouvrir la bouche et laisser toute sa colère se déverser.

 **\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous savez ce que c'est, d'attendre, dans le silence, des nouvelles qui n'arrivent jamais ? Je vous jure que si vous ne me dîtes pas comment va Minho maintenant, je vous fous un procès au cul. Pas à l'hôpital, mais à vous personnellement. Comment...**

Et tandis qu'il se retournait, il fût incapable de continuer sa phrase. Les mots se perdirent dans le silence de la salle d'attente. Un jeune homme au regard chocolat le transperçait, lui aussi, du regard. On ne serait dire lequel des deux jeunes hommes était le plus embarrassé. Le choc de la vue de Thomas le mit dans un état encore plus misérable que dans celui dans lequel il se trouvait déjà. Malgré son envie presque irrépressible de lui envoyer une vanne – bien que ce dernier n'aie pas encore ouvert la bouche – il fût incapable de se moquer de lui, de lui lancer la moindre pique. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Quoi que...

 **\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, je pensais que c'était la salle d'attente.**

Mais Thomas, lui, n'eut pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il se contenta d'adopter un visage neutre et indifférent, tendit une main à Newt et lui annonça d'une voix lourde :

 **\- Thomas Edison, interne en médecine. C'est moi qui suis en charge de votre ami Minho. A-t-il de la famille que je puisse contacter ?**

 **\- N-Non...** balbutia Newt sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce ton froid et distant qu'employait Thomas le déconcentrait totalement. **Non, il n'a pas de famille,** arriva-t-il à articuler, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. **Ses parents sont morts et il est fils unique. Il n'a que moi.**

Thomas hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Newt brûlait de lui poser des milliers de questions. Mais il ne savait par où commencer.

 **\- Vous devriez aller prendre l'air, monsieur Isaac. Je ne veux pas sembler désobligeant mais vous avez une mine affreuse.**

 **\- Tu me vouvoies, maintenant, Thomas ? Ou devrais-je dire, monsieur Edison.**

Ce dernier resta indifférent à la remarque de Newt, même si un sourire pratiquemment imperceptible s'était dessiné sur son visage, l'espace d'une seconde.

 **\- Je vous accompagne. C'est l'heure de ma pause.**

 **\- Mais... Minho... Vous ne comprenez pas, je dois le voir, je-je dois...**

 **\- On en parlera dehors, monsieur Isaac. Vous avez besoin de respirer.**

Trop sonné pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, il laissa Thomas le pousser délicatement au niveau des reins et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. L'air glacé lui mordait le bout du nez. Lorsqu'il était arrivé il y a quelques heures plus tôt, sa course contre la montre lui avait donné chaud et il était en nage. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'agiter et de courir comme un dément, le froid faisait souffrir chaque parcelle de son corps. Il n'était pas beaucoup couvert. D'un geste instinctif, il attrapa une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres et alluma rapidement. La première bouffée le calma instantanément. Il avait oublié la présence de Thomas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main l'attraper par le col de son pull et le tirer en arrière, contre un mur. Thomas plaça la paume de sa main sur la bouche de Newt, qui, par instinct, avait essayé de crier et se débattait comme un beau diable.

 **\- Écoute moi, Newt. Tu m'écoutes ? Je suis désolé mais c'est mon lieu de travail, ici, et je dois me comporter en professionnel alors tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester confidentiel, je peux te faire confiance ?** (Newt hocha la tête.) **Bien**.

Il enleva sa main des lèvres de Newt et les remis dans ses poches, visiblement gêné.

 **\- Désolé d'avoir été si brusque. Je dois être rapide, personne ne doit savoir, sinon je perdrais mon boulot. Normalement, je n'aurais pas le droit de te donner ses informations étant donné que tu n'es pas de la famille et que je ne dois pas divulguer l'état de ton ami avant d'être totalement sûr de ce qu'il a et de comment le soigner, tu comprends ? Puisqu'il n'a pas de famille à proprement parlé, ce n'est que justice que ce soit toi qui soit au courant. Seulement, aux yeux de la loi, ça ne passe pas comme ça. Il a forcément un membre de sa famille avec qui il a encore contact et que je dois contacter puisque c'est lui le représentant légal de Minho, même si ce dernier est majeur. Quant aux résultats, les médecins sont assez soucieux et ne savent pas encore l'ampleur des dégâts sur ton ami, c'est pour ça que tu es resté dans le silence. En te disant ce que je vais te dire, il faut te dire que ce n'est que des suppositions, que rien n'est fondé et qu'on peut se tromper, sur les bonnes comme les nouvelles mauvaises, d'accord ? Les médecins devaient approfondir les tests demain afin d'avoir de plus amples réponses à leurs questions mais je vais te dire ce que je sais actuellement. Mais je me répète, tu dois garder ça pour toi, je suis en train de violer la loi pour en t'expliquant tout ça. Promets moi que tu tiendras ta langue.**

Devant l'intensité du regard de Thomas, Newt acquiesça une nouvelle fois et planta son regard dans celui de Thomas. Ses yeux brillaient de peur mais surtout de détermination. Malgré les risques que cela représentait pour lui, il allait l'aider, il le savait. Et malgré toute l'aversion que Thomas lui inspirait, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie de le mettre plus bas que terre comme il le faisait d'habitude, de le mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère. Il avait simplement envie de savoir comment allait Minho et tant pis si pour cela, il devait être dans la même pièce que Thomas. Ce dernier, de son côté, n'avait pas non plus envie de chercher à percer la coquille de Newt. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir, il voulait simplement que tout cela se règle au plus vite. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche. Il poussa violemment Newt dans un recoin sombre et se colla à lui, pressant son corps contre le sien.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu...** chuchota furieusement Newt.

 **\- Chut, tais-toi,** lui répondit-il en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. **Mon supérieur vient de sortir. S'il nous voit discuter ensemble, je suis mort.**

Un homme, qui devait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, était en effet appuyé contre la porte battante du hall de l'hôpital. Ses tempes étaient grisonnantes, son front luisait de sueur et des gants en latex ornaient ses mains. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, arracha ses gants en latex qu'il jeta à la poubelle et se dirigea vers sa voiture, dont il claqua la portière une fois à l'intérieur. Lorsque le vrombissement de la petite Twingo se fût dissiper dans la nuit, Thomas, le regard dans celui de Newt, baissa tout doucement sa main de la bouche de l'anglais, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Thomas ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi proche. Dans sa hâte de se planquer quelque part, il s'était bien fichu d'être collé serré contre Newt. Mais maintenant que son patron était parti, cette soudaine proximité se fit ressentir plus que jamais. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge nouée. Newt avait le regard brillant, ses mains effleuraient celles du médecin et ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. C'est lorsque Thomas baissa les yeux en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné que Newt, lui aussi, se rendit compte de cette proximité. Son regard brûlant disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu et de la colère émanait maintenant de son visage. Les deux mains à plats sur le torse de Thomas, il le repoussa avec tant de force que ce dernier failli perdre l'équilibre.

 **\- Tu m'as fait mal, abruti.**

 **\- La ferme, tu me fous la migraine à force de te plaindre tout le temps.**

 _ **Round 5 : match nul.**_

* * *

 **Bien le bonjour !**

Excusez moi pour cette longue, trèèèèès longue absence. Il faut dire que j'ai repris l'université et que mes horaires ne me donnaient pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler à cette fiction, et pour être honnête, j'ai eu quelques pannes d'inspiration ces derniers temps ! Anyway, me voici de nouveau !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, promis Newt va enfin arrêter de faire des vannes sur les serveurs après ça !

Je tenais également à vous dire que je suis en train d'adapter cette fiction (changement des prénoms des personnages etc) pour en faire un roman, dans l'espoir de le publier un jour. Bien sûr, la version de cette fiction sur laquelle je travaille est beaucoup plus soignée et moins enfantine.

Sachez également que malgré cette absence, j'ai continué de lire vos reviews quand j'en recevais, et que même si je n'y ai pas forcément répondu, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir !

 _xoxo, James._


End file.
